


I Can Never Forget

by LilyCat03



Category: Glee
Genre: Amnesia, Drama, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCat03/pseuds/LilyCat03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt has an unfortunate accident, he wakes up and thinks he is still a sophomore at McKinley High. He is shocked to suddenly discover that he is married to Blaine, a man he has never met, and is a famous actor on Broadway. But most shocking of all is the discovery that he is also father to two young kids!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new amnesia!Kurt fic! I know this is a common theme in the fandom, but here is my take on it. Just fyi story goes under the assumption that Kurt and Blaine get back together following the Glee, Actually episode. Enjoy!

**I Can Never Forget**

**Chapter 1**

He had been having the most pleasant dream. He didn't know what it was about or how it progressed, but he was at peace. He didn't know how long he'd been in this hazy fog, but he was not in any hurry to get rid of it.

"Kurt."

What was that, his addled brain thought. Who was Kurt and why was it interrupting such a good thing?

"Kurt, wake up please"

There it was again, that voice, that name Kurt. Is Kurt important to me, he wondered? And then the synapses in his brain worked overtime and he realized that Kurt was him. Someone was calling his name. Gradually consciousness began to come back to him, and suddenly he could hear things much more clearly. Kurt heard what sounded like a beeping sound, and what he thought was the sound of somebody sobbing.

It took more effort than it ever had before, but Kurt blinked wearily his eyes adjusting to the light. He was in a hospital bed, though he honestly had no clue how he'd gotten there. There was only one other person in the room and it was a young man who had messy curly hair and hazel eyes. Eyes that were now staring at Kurt in complete shock.

"Kurt!" The man exclaimed standing up suddenly from his seat by the bed. "You're awake, I was so worried."

"Where is my Dad?" Kurt asked, looking at the man suspiciously.

"He is watching the kids," the man said grabbing Kurt's hand suddenly. "Are you alright?"

Kurt pulled his hand away. Did this guy ever hear about personal space? "Who are you?"

The man frowned and his eyes widened in horror. "I'm Blaine, don't you remember me Kurt?"

Kurt looked at Blaine confused, he was sure he would have remembered a guy like him. "No, I don't" he replied.

A nurse suddenly walked in and when she saw Kurt she looked surprised. "I'm glad to see you're awake Mr. Hummel-Anderson,"

 _Hummel-Anderson?_ Kurt wondered, _what on earth was going on?_

"Something is wrong," Blaine says. "Kurt doesn't remember me!"

"Amnesia can be common with an injury like the one he's sustained," The nurse replied. "I'm going to contact the doctor."

"Are you sure you don't remember me?" Blaine asked, looked deeply so deeply into Kurt's eyes that he had to look away.

"I've never seen you a day in my life," Kurt replied truthfully. "Who are you?"

The man frowned, and looked as though he wanted to cry. He swallowed and said, "I'm Blaine Hummel-Anderson, your husband."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed growing more panicked by the minute. "No way! I'm too young to be married to anyone! I'm not even out of the closet yet!"

"How old do you think you are?" Blaine asked.

"Sixteen," Kurt replied. "I'm sixteen."

"Hate to break this to you Kurt, but you are twenty eight years old," Blaine replied.

"So I've lost half my life? This is not happening!" Kurt said, beginning to panic.

"Calm down, you will get your memories back," Blaine replied, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"You don't know that for sure," Kurt snapped. "I want to go home."

"We will figure this out," Blaine said reassuringly. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I just joined glee club," Kurt said. "We just started practicing 'Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat'."

"So that was over a year before you met me," Blaine commented.

"Where did I meet you?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You came to spy on the Warblers at Dalton Academy. We met on the staircase," Blaine replied.

"Not ringing any bells," Kurt admitted. "So how long have we been married?"

"Almost seven years," Blaine replied, a small smile on his face.

"What do I do for a job?" Kurt asked, curiously.

Blaine grinned, "You are currently starring on Broadway."

"You're kidding me!" Kurt gasped. "What role, which musical?"

"You are Fiyero in Wicked," Blaine replied.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming," Kurt said in amazement. It was so strange to think that a minute ago he was getting tossed into dumpsters at McKinley and now he had a lead role on Broadway in his favorite show.

"You've done quite well for yourself," Blaine admitted. "But there is one other thing I need to mention. No, actually two things."

Suddenly the door opened and in a second two small warm bodies crashed on top of Kurt and squeezed him tightly.

"Daddy!"

Kurt looked at Blaine, shock etched across his features.

Blaine shrugged apologetically, "Kurt, meet the kids."


	2. Chapter 2

**I Can Never Forget  
**

**Chapter 2**

It was taking a long time for Kurt to process everything. One minute he was doing his best to hide the fact that he was gay to his father and he lived a life where he was bullied constantly by the football players for his high voice and fashionable clothes. Now here he was suddenly thrust into an adult life he didn’t remember with a husband, the career he’d always dreamed of, and most shocking-kids!

Kurt never thought he was the type of person who wanted children someday, but then his brain still told him he was sixteen. It felt like one big dream, and he sincerely hoped he was about to wake up. In a way everything seemed too good to be true, or at least it would be if he could remember everything and everyone.

“Daddy, you’re awake,” said the little girl who was squeezing him as much as she could. The little boy was on his other side and was crying into his shirt.

“I thought you would sleep forever, Daddy,” the boy said.

He patted both kids on the back uncomfortably and shot a look to Blaine that screamed “help me!”

“Alright kids,” Blaine said standing up. “Let Daddy breathe.”

The two young children pulled away and climbed off the bed, and it was then that Kurt noticed that the boy looked like him when he was younger and the little girl had Blaine’s dark hair and hazel eyes.  
  
Blaine obviously noticed what Kurt did because he explained, “Conner is biologically yours and Alex is biologically mine. We used two surrogate twin sisters so they are related and were born two days apart. Two weeks ago we just celebrated their fourth birthdays.”

“Blaine, what happened to me?” Kurt asked.

“There you both are,” someone grumbled from the doorway. “Alex, Conner, next time you need to stay with Grandpa.”

Kurt’s heart leapt, he knew that voice. “Dad?”

A second later Burt Hummel walked into the room and he grinned widely when he saw Kurt. “You’re awake!”

Kurt felt his eyes start to tear; it was SO nice to finally see a face he remembered. It was nice to have one constant despite the new confusion that was his life.

“He has amnesia,” Blaine explained.

“What?” Burt asked.

“Kurt doesn’t remember anything since his sophomore year, he doesn’t even remember coming out of the closet,” Blaine answered.

Kurt gasped, hearing Blaine say that to Burt. For so long he’d been worried about how he would explain his sexuality to his father and now here Blaine was explaining it to Kurt’s father like it was old news. _It is old news_ , Kurt tried to tell himself. _I’m twenty eight not sixteen_.

Someone knocked on the door then and a doctor walked into the room a few seconds later. “Hello Mr. Hummel-Anderson, I’m Doctor Smith, and I hear that you are having some memory problems.”

//////////

Retrograde amnesia, that was the official diagnosis for something that had cheated him out of a huge chunk of his life. His brain had been injured and nobody knew when or even if Kurt would ever have his memories restored to him. It felt so unfair that Kurt couldn’t remember coming out, graduating high school, getting married, or any of the other key things that had occurred in his life so far. It was sounded like a giant soap opera, and it was surreal that this was actually happening to him.

Blaine was obviously devastated when he heard the diagnosis and the man had covered his face with his hands and sobbed quietly for a few minutes after he heard that Kurt may never get his memory back. Kurt felt sympathetic for Blaine but he couldn’t feel the same agony of losing the love of his life, since as far as Kurt could remember he never even had his first kiss yet. He wondered what their marriage was like, what it was like to be a married person? The concept was very strange to someone who still felt like a high school sophomore. Marriage was something he knew he wanted when he was older, an adult, and here he was twenty eight years old. A husband and a father.

Another thing that felt strange yet wonderful was that Kurt had proof that someone wanted him. At school he dreamed about the day when he would find someone to love, and it was amazing to know that he found Blaine while he was still in high school. It seemed like it was just yesterday that he was crushing on Finn Hudson, and Kurt wondered what happened to him. Still he had to admit that Blaine was much cuter and obviously interested, where Finn always seemed uncomfortable and very straight.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine watching him with caution and was that fear.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said, feeling bad.

“It’s not your fault,” Blaine replied.

“What happened to me?” Kurt asked.

Blaine hesitated for a moment and then he sighed. “You were rehearsing at the Gershwin when it happened. One of the pulleys snapped and a set decoration knocked you out. I thought,” Blaine paused, his voice heavy with emotion.

“Yes?” Kurt asked.

“I thought I lost you,” Blaine admitted. “It was the worst call of my life.”

It was so strange to see someone so concerned about his welfare who wasn’t his father, Kurt thought.

“What about the kids?” Kurt said, changing the subject. “When did we decide we wanted kids?”

“It was six years ago now that we started talking about it,” Blaine replied. “It just felt like the right moment, we were ready to be parents.”

“Am I?” Kurt paused, blushing with embarrassment. “A good father?”

“The best,” Blaine replied, smiling warmly. “They were so upset when they heard you were in the hospital.”

“I feel as though I’m barely out of childhood myself,” Kurt said. “I feel like I was living under my Dad’s roof just an hour ago and now.”

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Blaine replied. “But I’m here to help you every step of the way.”

“I know,” Kurt replied.

He knew that Blaine would be there and would help him to assimilate into the life he’d forgotten, but how was he going to cope when he was living with a man who was nothing more than an acquaintance. Kurt wished more than anything that he could remember his whole life or that he could go back to be sixteen. Until then he would do his best to adapt and cope because that was truly the only thing he could do no matter how much it terrified him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it has been forever since I updated and there really isn't a good enough excuse to make up for it. This story has not been neglected and has already been completed so it will be finished. I will update weekly from here on out. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3

Kurt was amazed at the realization that he was now living in New York City, the place he’d always dreamed of living when he lived in Ohio. Yet everything was so completely different from how he imagined things. He didn’t feel like a grown up and didn’t necessarily feel completely ready for grown up things such as holding down a job, paying bills, and being a father and husband. It was so much all at once that Kurt felt like crying, but he was oddly numb to the entire situation at the moment.

When he left the hospital with Blaine the next day, the nerves were starting to take over to the extreme. He felt safe in the hospital away from everything that had transformed his life, but now he would have to face all his fears head on. 

“Are you alright?” Blaine said as they sat in the cab that was taking them home.

“No,” Kurt admitted. “This all feels so wrong, I feel like I’m going to wake up in my old room in Lima and this would have all been a bad dream.”

The expression in Blaine’s eyes was unbelievably sad for one moment, but then Blaine blinked and grabbed Kurt’s hand.

Kurt flinched at the contact and his eyes darted to the driver. He was so used to hiding his sexuality, so used to fearing what would happen if he was out, that he reacted instantly. Kurt told himself that he was out, and that he was married even and let Blaine hold his hand.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said.

“Don’t be,” Blaine replied. “I can only imagine what it would be like to lose my memory like that.”

“Are we,” Kurt paused, blushing and looking down. “Happy together

“We’ve been in love with each other since we were teenagers,” Blaine replied. “And it has only grown stronger since our marriage. I love you so much Kurt.”

Kurt blushed even more; it felt unsettling and a bit amazed that he found a man who cared for him so much in his life. He wished that those memories weren’t completely gone.  
The taxi stopped and Kurt and Blaine walked into an apartment building that seemed to be pretty fancy to Kurt. “Are we rich?” he asked.

Blaine chuckled, “Let’s just say that we live very comfortably.”

Blaine greeted the doorman and they stepped into the elevator, Kurt was surprised when Blaine pressed the button for the penthouse. After several long awkward seconds the doors opened and Blaine strode forward to grab the door.

Blaine hesitated and looked back at Kurt, “The kids are waiting, are you ready?”

No, Kurt thought, but he nodded and forced a slight smile.

“Daddies!” two young voices shouted when the door was opened. Kurt suddenly found two young bodies suddenly grabbing him around the waist. Not knowing what else to do he reached down and patted Alex and Conner on the back, but a second later they moved to hug Blaine.

Blaine chuckled and stooped down to give his children hugs in return. The scene was so moving that Kurt almost didn’t want to tear his eyes away.

“Kurt? How are you feeling?”

Kurt looked up to see his father standing there, watching him carefully.

“As good as can be expected I guess,” Kurt admitted.

Burt motioned for Kurt to follow him and Kurt did and as soon as the door was closed behind him, Kurt fell into his father’s arms.

“Dad I’m scared,” Kurt admitted. “I don’t understand what is happening to me and I don’t like it that everything is so different.”

“I know that you don’t remember the last twelve years but you’ve had a great life Kurt, better than I could’ve imagined,” Burt replied.

“People keep saying that,” Kurt replied growing more emotional by the second. “But I don’t feel ready for any of this! I don’t feel ready to live on my own, have a husband, being a father! I feel sixteen years old! It doesn’t even feel like I’m out!”

“I know this is hard for you son,” Burt replied. “But you are stronger than you know. The memories will come back to you soon enough, and Blaine will not abandon you.”  
“I don’t even know Blaine,” Kurt complained.

“You may be his husband Kurt, but you were best friends first. Right now that is all Blaine wants to be is your friend,” Burt replied. “He loves you.”

“I wish he wasn’t a complete stranger,” Kurt retorted.

“Get to know him,” Burt replied. “Talk to him, you will be shocked to see how much you have in common with that man.”

Kurt could hear giggling from the other room and he glanced at his father again in embarrassment. “How can I be a father to those kids? I don’t know the first thing about being a parent!”

“You will be shocked to see how much comes naturally,” Burt replied. “You are a compassionate loving young man and those children adore you. It won’t be as hard as you think.”  
Kurt nodded, but he still didn’t quite believe his father. And hearing his father call him a man sounded weird to his ears. Suddenly an awful thought came into his head.  
“What if I don’t get my memory back?”

“I know you will,” Burt replied, brushing off the question. Kurt knew his father well enough to know that the question bothered him, but Kurt wasn’t about to press the issue.  
They walked out back into the room and for the first time Kurt noticed his surroundings. When Blaine said that they did alright he didn’t realize that Blaine meant they were filthy rich. The rich furnishings were matched well and Kurt could tell that someone had taken a great deal of time decorating this place. There was an impressive widescreen tv inside a stand that looked like it held all latest electronic gadgets. The impressive living room led to kitchen that looked sleek and modern and pretty much like Kurt’s dream kitchen. 

“Burt,” Blaine said looking at Kurt’s father. “The kids have been talking nonstop about the zoo, were you still going to take them?”

“Of course I am,” Burt replied exchanging a glance with Blaine before looking down at Conner and Alex. “Let’s go.”

“I want to see the elephants,” Conner said excited.

“Want to see lions!” Alex exclaimed.

“You two be good and listen to your Grandpa,” Blaine said sternly to the kids, hugging them briefly.

Kurt found himself at the receiving end of more hugs from the children and soon they and Burt were gone leaving Kurt alone with Blaine. Suddenly he felt very nervous.  
“I know this is hard for you to get used to,” Blaine said to him. “So I enlisted Burt to keep the children for the afternoon, so we can talk.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, sitting down on the couch. He felt so nervous that he started looking around at everything in the room again. “You have a nice place.”

“We do,” Blaine replied, watching Kurt closely. “You decorated the place.”

Kurt smiled faintly, “I have good taste.”

“Kurt I know this is challenging and I know you don’t remember me, but please know that I have your best interests at heart,” Blaine said, looking at him. “I really care about you, and I don’t want to do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Thank you,” Kurt breathed gratefully.

“Well I want to try some things to see if you can get your memories back,” Blaine said.

“Sounds great,” Kurt replied.

“Let’s start with some photo albums.”


End file.
